Pirates in Love
by ChuChu43
Summary: Hiding away from some thugs Lucy somehow ends up on a ship owned by the infamous Fairy Tail Pirates. Will Lucy be able to return to her hometown, or will her love for the Pirates blossom? Based of otome game by Voltage inc, Pirates in Love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I know I should be working on my other story, but I've been wanting to

write this for a while. I'm obsessed with Otome games right now so I decided to

write a fan fiction based on the otome game Pirates In Love! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

Another day working at the bar... Lemme get started today! I hafta finish cleaning before the owner comes back... KNOCK! KNOCK! "Open Up! Gimme some booze!" A loud gruff voice yelled from the door. A customer? It's not open yet... besides... the owner isn't here... "Sorry. We're not open yet..." I say, "Hey!" "Gimme some booze, ya, damn bar!?" I turned and saw about ten men stroll into the bar, what am I gonna do? They all look like bad guys. Dirty, ragged clothes..."I'm really sorry. We're not open till late afternoon." I say, you can't judge a book by its cover now can you? "Hm? Ya wan' us t' go away, don't ya?" The first man yelled at me. "No! Oh, whatta..." I protest, "Ah, nice body ya got!" The second man said with a creepy smirk... maybe you can judge the book... just this once...

"No! Stop! Lemme go!" I struggle under the first mans grip as they laugh at me. "Stop?" He says, "Booze and women are the doctor's orders!" He and his friend laugh again. What!? A knife!? "I'm not letting ya back down. Ya won't get punished for this." The second man said while the first man kept his grip tight on me. He placed the knife on my cheek, panicking would do me no good right now, but this is really scaring me! I collapsed on the floor still in the hold of the men.

"Somebody help...!" I yell out loudly... BANG! A g-gun shot? "Oof...!" I see the second man fall to the ground with his hand over his arm. "Too many bottom feeders around here." I look up to see a man with an eye patch on holding a gun... is he a bad guy too? "Stop flirting with a child. It's embarrassing." The eye patched man says in a calm yet stern voice. "Who are you?" The first man says, the eye patched man sighs. "You go for a scrawny one like this?" Scrawny... that's an insult! He must be a bad guy too... "That's it! You're over!" The second man yells.

BAMM! Another one... who's this!? "Rogue! Don'e go alone!" He says while walking into the bar... so the eye patched man in called Rogue... "Who are you!? Are ya with this guy!?" The first man asks, pointing to Rogue. "What're ya bragging about? I'll take up the glove." The new man says smugly. They have no chance though. There are like ten people, but only two of them... "You're only two. Ya know that ya have no chance!" Another guys says from behind me, laughing at the other two. "Let's beat 'em up!" Another one yells. "Fine!" The new guy says as he pulls out two swords. Two... does that mean he's a two-sword fencer?

"Ready? Uraah!" The new guy is swinging his two swords and beating his enemies one after another! "Eeep!" "Whahh!" I watched the men who went against the new guy fall down in defeat... He's... he's tough! "Whatta hell?" One guy yelled from the floor. "Whatta ya looking at?" Rogue asked as his gun clicked. The man from the floor looked scared for a minute. THRUNK! THRUNK! Rogue is only shooting at their knives... "Who... who are these guys!?" Someone screamed, "Wait... you... you... you are Fairy Tail..." Fairy Tail... what's that? "Woman, yo!" I looked for the source of the voice and my eyes landed on Rogue, "Oh!" I said slightly startled he's suddenly talking to me. He grabbed my arm! "Don't just sit there! Get out!" Rogue pulled me off the floor. "Y... Yes sir!" I said in reply. He chuckled slightly, "Ha!... You take an order right in!" "Hm?" I questioned, I didn't really understand what he said. "Don't be dazed off! Just get out!" Rogue yelled in an annoyed tone. "Yes sir!" I said again before running out of the bar.

Huff, huff, huff... My god! These two guys saved me! The eye patched one with the gun was named Rogue, I wonder who the two sword fencer was... Who are they? Exceptionally tough... "They said Fairy Tail... what is that? A story type thing? Or a Fairy, plus tail?" I wondered to myself... "There she is!" I turned around and saw those bad guys from the bar. No! They're here again... looking for me! "Cause of you, our buddies got hurt!" One yelled at me... I... I hafta get outta here!

"Where did she go!?" I heard a man exclaim. Oh no... I'm gonna get caught! Ah, there is a barrel! "Shit... where is she!?" I heard the man say again, "Damn it! We lost her!" I was hiding inside a barrel... I should be safe in here till they all go away... Am I safe now...? A little while has passed by already... RATTLE! Whoa! RUMBLE RUMBLE! Oh no! Somebody is taking this barrel somewhere! "Wait! Stop! I tried to yell from inside. TUNK! What! Ouch! I hit my head... Ahh... I'm loosing...

"Uh..." I groaned to myself as I finally came to, I was still inside the barrel... but where was the barrel now? It's cramped up here... where am I? I wonder how long I was out for... "I hafta get outta here... Oomph... Hm?" KLAK! KLAK! "It won't budge!?" Something is on it! Oh my gosh! "Somebody! Help!" I screamed out as loud as I could. BANG! BANG! BANG! It won't budge... it won't budge whatever I try... What am I gonna do... if it won't open forever...?

"Okay! I'll bring you booze!" I heard an unknown voice say. Uh? It's a man's voice? RATTLE... POP! The barrel opened! I stood up quickly, "...Hm?" I heard the voice say again. I turned to face the man. He looked young, around my age actually... so maybe 17? Pink hair, kinda scrawny... "Ah, hi! Thanks..." I said to the man. "A woman!?" The man said it like it was the most obscured thing in the word. "I'm, er..." I stumbled with my words, unsure what I could say. "What!? How? Why?" The man looked in panic, asking questions without waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry. I was..." "Booze transformed into a woman. Jellal will be pissed off..." The man cut me off before I could finish. I don't think he really noticed I was talking...

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?" I said loudly, "Oh, ma. I'm in deep trouble." The boy said without looking at me. Seems like he can't hear me... he must be greatly disturbed... "Natsu, what's taking ya so long? Just bring me the booze back!" A new voice said from somewhere. "Jellal!" The guy named Natsu exclaimed, Jellal saw me immediately, "Whoa!? What's a woman doin' here!" Jellal looked just as surprised as Natsu did when he saw me. "Jellal! I'm sorry!... but I don't know what's going on!" Natsu said franticly. "..." Jellal was quiet as he stared at me. "I... I'm so sorry. I..." "How the hell did ya get on our ship?" Jellal asked cutting me off. Ship? "I'm on a ship!?" I said in surprise. Natsu looked at me funny, "Yeah... didn't ya know?" "I was chased by a bunch of bad guys. And I hid in this barrel..." Oh, this barrel was cargo for the ship...

"... damn" Jellal looked thoughtful for a moment... damn? He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Nooo! Let me down!" I thrashed around trying to get him to put me down. "..." Jellal was silent as he ignored me and kept walking, "Oh please! Where are you taking me?" He should at least tell me where he's taking me... "Shut up! Don't bark like a dog!" Jellal said in reply, he sounded quite frustrated with me... what is he going to do with me!?

* * *

So this story is based on Pirates in Love by Voltage Inc, it's an otome game and it's so fun!

Warning! Everyone is OOC to fit the original game characters!

Rogue is Eduardo

Natsu is Thomas

Jellal is Nathan

Gray is Russell

Romeo is Christopher

Gildarts is Captain Morgan

See yer soon! xoxo

chuchu


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

This is still part of the prologue in the game...

I hope you enjoy the story guys!

Disclaimer: I don't worn Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Oh!" FUMP! Can't he let me down more gently? Is this... a doctor's office? "Doc. You've got a patient." Jellal said to the doctor. "Oh! This is an unusually pretty patient!" The doctor said kindly, I blushed at his words. Is he a real doctor though? "I think she hit her head." Jellal told the doctor before leaving the room. "Did you? Lemme see!" The doctor went to look at my head. "Ow!" I said as I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Sorry. I almost never see a girl..." The doctor said in apology, "Here, here." He said softly while he... pats my head? "You've gotta big lump here..." He said looking at my head, "You're safe here... don't worry." "Men were chasing me..." I told the doctor, "and... and, I was hiding in a barrel, and hit my head... and lost consciousness..." Oh... I'm gonna cry... "Don't cry. This is a safe place... Okay?" The doctor reassured me in kind words as he patted my head gently again. "It hurts..." I mumbled softly. "Oh. Sorry. You have a lump. I forgot... Let me, hum, oh, this one." he placed something cold onto the lump... ice... "Put the ice on there... it should heal right away!" The doctor said with a smile. "Thank you!" I smiled back at him. The doctor's such a gentleman.

"You've gotten on board without knowing it... I'm sorry... You can call me Romeo, I'm the ships doctor" he said in a kind voice, though I can tell he feels sorry for me... what kind of ship is this? "Well don't feel so bad..." he said to me, "Oh right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody." Romeo got up from the chair and led me out the door. Everybody?

SPLOOSH! Pitch black sea... I'm really on a ship... "Ha! Ha! Ha!" I could hear people laughing loudly form the centre of the ship... "Guys. Attention please! We have a guest!" Romeo said gaining everyones attention. The men dining in a circle all turned and looked at me all at once. "A women! What the hell is a women doin' on our ship!?" I heard a familiar voice yell, I looked and saw the two sword fencer speaking. "You! You saved me from the bad guys earlier..." I said whilst pointing to the man. "What? Who?" He said as he inspected my face... he doesn't remember me? It was only today... or maybe I'm mistaking him with someone else? "Er, before... at the bar..." "Hm..." Oops!? His bringing his face closer to mine!? "..." His face is too close! "..." I looked back at him with wide eyes. "I dunno ya." He said after going back to his seat. "What?" I felt confused by his actions, and he must have a bad memory too...

"Is she yer woman Doc?" He asked the doctor. "Doc ain't have no woman Gray. How 'bout Rogue?" Jellal said. So the two sword fencer is Gray? "What about me?" Rogue replied, "Ah, it's you..." I say as I remember Rogue from earlier too. "... You were at the bar..." Rogue says looking at me. "It's me! You saved me from the bad guys at the bar!" I had to fight the urge to smile, at least this one remembers me. "Where, where is this ship goin'..." I was nervous to be on a ship full of strangers... "What's your name?" Rogue asks me. "Name? It's Lucy..." I reply, "Lucy... I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea." Rogue says with a smirk in his voice. Swallowed by the sea? "Choose one, with a blindfold or without one?" Rogue asked me... huh? "What about a blindfold?" I asked him in return... what is he talking about?

Natsu blushed deeply as he spoke to Rogue, "R-Rogue! You're thinking somethin' dirty...! Not on our ship!" I looked stunned at what Natsu was thinking. "Your mind is somewhere else." Rogue said simply, "I'm talkin' about makin' her walk the plank with a blindfold, and lettin' her jump." I gasped, "What!? What a minute!" I yelled to Rogue, "I just asked where we are going!" Gray started laughing, "Hee, hee... Where? Ya gotta be kidding! A treasure island! Where else would pirates wanna go you weirdo!" I was stunned by now, "P... pirates?" I asked unsure if I heard correctly... "You... you seriously didn't know we are Fairy Tail Pirates, did ya?" Jellal asked shocked that I didn't know... Fairy Tail Pirates?

"What a burden... we've got, fer cryin' out loud!" Jellal started complaining to himself of what trouble I could be. "That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!" Gray said with a serious face, I panicked. Throw me in the sea? No way... "Hey, hey. You're scaring her with all that talk." the doctor said to the rest, "she's frightened." "Hmph... you are nice to her Doc." Rogue said in a dead voice. "You, Lucy? You don't wanna be swallowed by the sea?" Rogue asked me "Of cource not! Who wants that!" He must be real twisted to think anyone would want that! "Well then, we hafta sell ya at the harbour!" Rogue told me. "Sell me!?" This guy really is twisted... "I'm a reasonable man, you know... You can have a choice." I sighed, there's no way Rogue is reasonable... he must be kidding.

"Choose one now." Rogue said, so I can either be thrown in the sea or sold at the harbour... "..." I was quiet as I thought about the options, "What's troublin' ya?" Rogue asked with a frown, "I... Can you give me another choice?" I asked hopefully. "Another choice? Ya ain't makin' things easy fer us." Rogue told me. "..." I don't like this guys at all... "Lemme think... Another choice would be leaving you alone on an island. Or we can feed ya to the seagulls..." Rogue said listing bad things they could do to me, I listened in shock of what could happen. "No! No! No!" I yelled cutting him off, how could he think of all these bad things? Is he that sadistic?

"You've had enough fun with her." Romeo said with a smile... fun? Does that mean he's joking? "Why do you frighten her?" Romeo asked. "He's right! She ain't worth bothering ya so much!" Natsu agreed cheerfully. "She didn't choose to be on board..." Natsu trailed off. "No women on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!" Gray said sternly. "Are you throwing her to sea where the sharks are starving?" Romeo rebutted. "Heh! Are sharks even interested in her?" Rogue laughed at what Romeo said like it was impossible for me to be eaten by sharks. He... He really is too much...

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" A mighty looking man started laughing, come to think of it he was only watching without saying a word... "Ack!?" I screamed a little... He scared me... Who is this guy? "This is some entertainment... perfect under the full moon." He said with a content smile. "Hm!?" Everyone on this ship confuses me... He's holding my shoulder! "Excuse me...?" I asked... everybody is so calm now... is he the captain of the ship? "I made a decision! This woman is now a member of Fairy Tail!" "What!?" Everyone yelled out in surprise at the Captains thought. "Captain! Yer out of yer mind!" Jellal told the Cpatain, "I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much of male sweat." Captain said to his crew, "You were wondering..." Jellal thought out loud. Gray sighed, "It's Captain's order guys." "I was having so much fun with this." Rogue said with a bored face. They were just making fun of me? "Hey! We've got an extra crew!" Natsu said in excitement.

"Woman. Listen carefully... Fairy Tail has three strict rules. One. Protect your buddy with your life. Two. Never let women or children get harmed." Oh! That's why they saved me at the bar! "Three. We party till dawn when it's a full moon!" Captain said with a large grin. Tonight's a full moon isn't it? "Don't worry. These guys are all nice to women." Captain told me. I haven't gotten the benefit of that yet, I thought with a sigh. "Oh, hell. We'll just give her a lot to do." Rogue said, I don't think he's ever nice to women... "Ha ha ha! Look at her face... Isn't it unique?" Captain said with a laugh, unique? I'm shocked... "You can call me Captain Gildarts kay? We have one problem though. We don't have a spare room for ya." Captain Gildarts said with a serious tone. "No room?" I asked again. "You gotta share a room with someone." "Share a room?" Everyone asked in surprise. I don't think I want to share the room with these guys. Though he says I hafta sleep in the same room with someone...

"Lucy... Who are you going to share a room with?"

* * *

Yay! I finished the prologue! I can't believe

that took two chapters though! I hope you liked that! Pirates in Love is

an otome game by Voltage inc. Here are the characters:

Rogue is Eduardo

Natsu is Thomas

Jellal is Nathan

Gray is Russell

Romeo is Christopher

Gildarts is Captain Morgan

See yer later! xoxo

chuchu


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya!

New chapter out on my other story Sohma House!

I hope you like this chapter! Story is based off Pirates in Love by

Voltage inc!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

_"Lucy... Who are you going to share a room with?"_

I like Gray... We're about the same age, I think we'd get along. So I'll pick him. "I'll stay in Gray's room..." My voice faded out a bit when I saw the look on Gray's face. "Done! She'll stay with Gray!" Captain Gildarts said with a grin, Gray had a look of disbelief on his face, "With me!? No way!" Gray yelled at the Captain. I felt my shoulders drop at his tone, he must really not like me... "Why not? You and this girl in your room, Gray, alone. Think about it!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Do ya call this a girl?" Gray shot back with surprise as he pointed at me. I had to hold back my anger, "What a..." I shut myself up before I said anything more. He's so rude! I should've picked somebody else.

Romeo placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Never mind. He's just shy Lucy." Romeo gave Gray a knowing grin, "Oh..." I said out loud. Gray scoffed at what Romeo said, "I ain't shy!" Romeo laughed, "We know that you're actually thrilled to have been chosen." Gray glared at Romeo, "Enough blabber about how I feel!" Gray practically yelled at Romeo, he must be uncomfortable with the conversation... "What's the hell... 'thrilled'? No way!" "Cut it out!" Rogue said to Gray, "No!" Gray yelled back, "What's the big deal? It's over and done. Shoosh." "Shoosh...!?" Rogue is so calm compared to Gray. I wonder if it was better to choose him... but he was saying stuff about selling me and letting the sea swallow me...

"Rogue, why don't YOU take 'er!?" Gray asked Rogue in anger, "Heck no." Rogue shot back, "Why me? What about Natsu? Jellal?" Gray looked at the others with a look of plea, "Live with it. It's Captain's order." Jellal said to Gray with a straight face, "... Oh, crud!" Gray whispered to himself. He must really be against staying with me... Did I create this chaos...? Am I responsible for this? Maybe I should have chosen Romeo, he was such a gentleman before... "Oh the hell with it! You, over there!" I jumped as Gray addressed me with anger, "Y...Yes!" I replied hastily, "Come with me. I'll show ya my room." Gray seemed to have calmed down a tiny bit in a split second, "Thanks!" "Move!" Okay so maybe he's not so happy then...

"This is my room." I looked around the room in awe, "It's bigger than I thought." I was expecting the room on a ship to be tiny! But this is actually quite roomy! "Where do you take a shower?" I asked, Gray pulled me outta the room and pointed, "Over there." I took a peek into the room he pointed at, the door was connected to the hallway. "You share the shower room?" "Whaddya expect? Water is our life line on board. Yea gotta conserve the water." I guess water is pretty important huh? "You right..."

"Yo!" We turned to see Rogue coming down the stairs from the deck, "Hm?" I asked, "Whaddya want Rogue?" Gray asked with less politeness. Rogue smirked, "Clean the bath as long as you're showing it." "Why should I?!" Gray yelled, "Nobody else'll show her how to clean the bath but you." Rogue replied calmly, "Natsu should be doing this!" Gray yelled, "He's cleaning the dining room. Our party was over because of this woman!" Rogue said. Hmm? "Party? Because of me?" Right... they were eating on the deck before... "Damn! Do I have to!?" Gray whined, "Don't do a sloppy job. Ya never clean the tub right. Just do it this time." Rogue stated simply before leaving, "Shut up!" Gray yelled after him. He didn't get to eat because of me!?

"Gray, I... I'm so sorry... I..." Gray but me off, "Really. Why the hell did you pick me!?" "I..." Gray was really pissed now, I didn't mean to get on board to begin with though... Gray let out a sigh, "Oh well, it's done anyway. Hey, bath it this way." "Ah, all right." I said quietly as we walked through the room to the bath.

"Bath tub is here. You use those things to clean the tub. Toilet bowl is over there." I stifled a giggle when he said toilet bowl, why not just call it a toilet? Hm? Wait a second... "What's wrong?" Gray asked noticing the look on my face, "Where is the lock?" I asked as I pointed to the door, Gray looked surprised at my question, "Who needs a lock?" he asked me, I gasped at the fact that this bathroom had no lock, "You don't mind seeing someone in there?" I asked in curiosity, "Who cares. We're all guys." Gray answered me. Well I'm a girl... "Isn't it kind of weird? I mean..." Gray looked disgusted, "We never take a bath together!" He yelled at me, "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you..." Though I didn't mean it like that... Besides, I'm not a guy... I'm a girl... "Ah, you're afraid of somebody getting a peek at you aren't ya?" I can't believe it took him this long to figure it out, "Of course, and I wanna avoid the other way also." "Huh, who cares if you see us naked... and we don't give a shit if even if you're naked." I felt insulted in some way, I like to think I'm cute... he didn't have to say it like that...Gray waved his hand in front of me face, "We gotta clean this, see?" I watched as Gray started to clean the tub, "Yes, of course." I went and started to clean with him.

* * *

That's one half of the first chapter done...

Man these chapters are long as! Each part would

be split into two because I don't want to make the chapters

too long! Hope you liked that!

byebye

chu-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya!

I hope you like this chapter! Story is based off Pirates in Love by Voltage inc!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

"Phew! That's about it." Gray said in relief, "I'll spray the place." I said, "Hey! Water is valuable! Don't waste it!... What the! You!" Gray yelled at me again, "Hm?" I asked. SPLASSSSH! "Damn! It's cold!" I heard Gray yell, oh no! The shower head was pointing at Gray! "You little...!" Gray yelled at me, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I can't stop the shower! Shoot!" I yelled back, "Turn off the.." "This?" "No!" SPLOOSH! "...!" Gray looked beyond pissed now, "Oh, this is another pipe!?" "Get out!" Gray yelled at me, "I'm sorry! This one?" I asked as I pulled another one. SPLOOSH! "Eeep!" I squealed as the water hit me, water is gushing out!? "It's cold!" I mumbled to myself. Which is the right one!? "Just don't touch anything!" Gray yelled at me.

"You." "Hm!?" I turned to the new voice and saw Rogue standing behind us, he keeps showing up... "Whaddya want Rogue!?" Gray yelled at Rogue as he turned off the water, "Ya know how valuable the water if here?" Rogue yelled at Gray, I can't believe he lost his cool. "I..." Gray couldn't answer to Rogue. That's right. I almost forgot. "It takes a lotta time to purify the seawater. Ya knew that Captain actually buys the tub water, didn't ya?" Rogue asked Gray, "This... this one did somethin' first..." Gray mumbled as he pointed to me, "No excuses!" Rogue yelled at Gray. Gray grumbled in annoyance as I gasped at the tone Rogue was using. "You'll be punished." Rogue said with a calmer yet stern voice, "Hold it right there." Someone new yelled, "Romeo..." I looked and saw Romeo walking in, "Oh, fer crissakes. I came to check on you guys." Romeo was surprised at the sight of water everywhere, "Doc, they were..." Rogue started before Romeo cut him off, "Rogue, let 'em go." Romeo said with a smile, "It's partially our fault. We didn't totally explain everything to Lucy, did we?" Rogue tsked at what Romeo said. "I'm sorry... Gray told me that water is valuable.." I said to Rogue and Romeo, "That's all right. Just don't do it again." Romeo laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "... I won't." I promised, there was no way I would do that again...

"You, Gray." Romeo turned his attention to Gray, "...What?" Gray asked in an annoyed tone, "Why don't you give Lucy somethin' to wear? Isn't it your fault that we can see through her blouse?" Gray looked at me and gasped, I looked down, "Whoa!" You could see my bra straight through the blouse I was wearing, I quickly cover myself with my arms. Romeo laughed, "Oh look, Lucy's embarrassed!" "Hmph... Only 'cause ya pointed it out." Rogue told Romeo, Romeo look at Rogue, "Should I have pretended I didn't see?" he asked, Rogue looked away and sighed, "I don't mean that..." he mumbled to himself. "We're done here! We should get goin'! Come!" Gray said as he pulled me out of the room, "Ah, yes." I mumbled following after him.

"Dry yourself with this towel." Gray said chucking a towel at me, "Thanks!" I said back, "Here's some clothes." Gray placed some of his clothes onto the bed, I tried not to blush when I thought about wearing his things, "Thank you..." I said quietly... "I'll be outside. Change quickly." Gray started out the door, "Gray. You're wet too..." Gray turned back, "So, change quickly!" He grumbled before shutting the door, "O...Okay!" I yelled back.

After a little while I was done changing, "Gray. I'm done." Gray opened the door, "You're slow... What if I caught a bug?" Oh he's right... "I'm so sorry." I said while looking at the floor, "Ha." Gray said, it was like he didn't believe me. When I looked up Gray was suddenly changing in front of me! "What's wrong?" Gray asked with a slight smirk, "Er, er... I..." I didn't know what to tell him, "What? Never seen a guy naked?" Gray asked, still without his shirt on, "I don't mean... I just..." I faded off, should I... Should I leave the room? I asked myself. "Fer crissakes... We're roomates now. Get used to it." "Y...Yeah..." Does that mean he'll continue to change in front of me? I don't think I'll ever get used to that... it's not that simple! Gray pulled his shirt on, "I'm going to sleep." "Sleep!?" I asked, doesn't he realise there's only one bed in this room? "... You're over reactin'. Are you sexually frustrated?" Gray asked me, I blushed at his words, "No, I'm not..." I answered with embarrassment. "You're maybe expecting somethin' from me, but I don't really care about you..." Gray told me bluntly, "I ain't interested in you anyway." he finished off. He doesn't have to say it like that... "I know." I replied, "Good. Good night." He said as he turned over in the bed, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Er..." I didn't know if I should bring this up, "What now?" Gray asked turning back over to face me, "Where do I sleep?" I asked unsurely, "On the floor." Gray said before turning over again. "On the floor!?" I snapped at him, "Got a problem?" Gray snapped back, "Yes, I do! A big problem!" Gray rolled over again with shock on his face, "Huh? Why?" "Why?... On the floor... Do you have somethin' I can put on the floor...?" How could I not have a problem with sleeping on a bare wooden floor!? "You... what?" Gray asked in disbelief, "This is my room, need I remind you that." "I know." I mumbled, "It's my damn right to sleep in my bed, isn't it?" "Of course... You're right, but..." "Now, who's idea was it fer you to sleep in my room?" "..." I had nothing to say to him now... "I won't treat ya special like everybody else does." He's mean... He doesn't have to say things like that...

"It's okay with me..." I mumbled in reply, "What did ya say?" Gray asked, telling me to speak louder, "I don't need it!" I yelled louder, "Huh?" Gray asked me, not fully understanding what I said, "I never want you to treat me special, I mean it!" I yelled, "..." now Gray was silent in return to my yelling, "I just... I just didn't feel like sleepin' on the bare floor... but it's fine with me now!" I grumbled as I sat down. "... Heh." I heard Gray start to laugh, "Even if you laugh at me... Hm?" Is he smiling? "Ha ha ha! Now you're all angry! Ha ha ha!" "I'm not angry..." I mumbled, "That's great... pwa, ha ha! I've never been yelled at by a woman before!" "I didn't yell at you..." Well I kinda did, but still... is that a reason to be laughing? "That's all right... the bed is yours." Gray told me as he got off the bed, "What?" I asked, "A blanket is enough for me." Gray told me, I looked at him with wide eyes, "You mean it!?" There's no way he means it after everything he said, "You're picking a fight with me... Heh heh! I'm giving up my bed." Gray said with a smile moving down to the floor, "You... You don't hafta laugh like that..." I told him, "You... You're funny!" Gray laughed again as he lay down, "..." I don't know what to say to that... I had no idea he laughs so much... "Heh heh... I haven't laughed like this fer so long. I think you and I'll get along." Gray said, "You think so?" "You're like a man, anyhow..." I sighed as Gray closed his eyes... a man? "Well, I've just about laughed myself to death... I'm beat. Good night." I watched Gray drift of to sleep, "G...Good night..."

He doesn't hafta treat me like anything special... but I didn't think he's treat me like a guy... Oh boy... how am I ever gonna make it...

* * *

Yay!

So it looks like I'll be putting up two chapters every time

I update... Oh well! Hope you liked that!

byebye

chu-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm late to update!

No excuses from me except that I've been sleeping the day away!

Story is based off Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates in Love or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"... up... Get up!" I woke up groggily to someone talking to me loudly... I'm sleepy... WHUP! "Eeep!?" I scream at the sudden rush of cold air. Someone took my blanket! "Get up, lazy!" I look around to try and find the source of the voice, agh, "G... Gray? Good mor..." Gray cut me off before I could speak anymore, "Get up already! Come on the deck right now!" "Hm?" "Yer one of the crew on board. Ya gotta work like everybody else." What did he just say? "Work...?" He wanted me to work? I got up and ready to meet him on the deck.

"All right. I'm ready!" I said when I got to Gray, "Yer late. Ya gotta come out 10 seconds when called." Gray told me with a frown on his face. Ten seconds!? "I... I see..." I wonder how I, as a girl, can manage that... How do I... Sigh, "What do I gotta do?" Gray tossed me a mop before taking one for himself, "Clean the deck! Here, the brush... Let's get started!" "Yes, sir!" He walked off to the other end of the ship as I started to mop from this end. I guess working at a bar comes in handy right around now, I used to help clean the floor back there.

"It's... big." I must have been mopping for a while and I still haven't come close to 1/2 of being done... I wish I could go like... Zooom! And be finished! "Lucy!?" I hear a shocked voice behind me and turn to see Romeo looking at me bewildered. "Romeo! Good morning!" "What are you doin'!?" "Cleaning the deck... see?..." I moved the mop a bit to show him what I was doing. Romeo stayed silent. Am i not doing it right? Should I put more muscle into it or...? "Gray... He's..." Romeo scratched the back of his neck as he started to figure out what happened, and when he did he look quite annoyed.

"Gray! Come here!" Romeo yelled loudly so Gray could hear him. Gray quickly came towards us after hearing Romeo's shouting, "What?" Gray said to Romeo, "Why are ya doin' this? You should not make Lucy work under the blazing sun like this..." Romeo told Gray sternly, "Eh?" Gray turned fully to Romeo, "She's not even used to life on board. You gotta be more careful with her." Romeo said. Gray opened his mouth to protest, "Why should I..." "Natsu can clean the deck, can't he? You don't have to give her all the work." Romeo snapped "..." Gray had nothing to say in reply to Romeo.

It feels kinda awkward... Is it because of... me? "I... I...!" I wanted to say something but I didn't know what, "Sorry Lucy, you shouldn't be doin' this." Romeo told me, "You don't have to do this. Go and ask Nathan for something cold to drink." He gave me a kind smile, I'm fine!" I blurted out, talking both Romeo and Gray by surprise. "What?" Romeo asked, "I don't mind... cleaning the deck. It's not that bad..." I wanted to be able to do something to help them, "But isn't the sun to strong for you? You really don't have to do this." Romeo said, "I'm okay with this! And... I wanna do something to help anyway..." I trailed off at the end, unsure if I should say anything more. "You..." Gray whispered, "Besides, I should be gettin' used to the sun... and, I have a lot to learn from Gray..." He was getting yelled at because of me.

"Lucy..." Romeo had his jaw dropping as I talked, "If it gets tough, I'll say something... Don't worry!" I quickly added, hoping it would reassure Romeo. "... Gray, Lucy saved your butt..." Gray looked away in response, "Alright then. Don't push yourself. Okay Lucy?" Romeo said before walking off, "I got it!" I called to him before he completely disappeared. Whew. I think everything is okay. Romeo is quite mature for his age, he's 1 years younger than Gray and I and Natsu is 2 years younger than us. Yet you can tell Romeo plays an important role on the ship whereas Natsu is lower on the food chain.

I turned to Gray, "Let's finish this." I said with a smile, Gray looked at me, "... right." He answered, "Gray?" It seemed as if he wanted to say something, "You do over here." He said, "Hm? But Gray, that means your taking more than before..." "Yer too slow. We'll never finish this before noon. I'll take this side." "Yeah... Thank you..." I whispered before going to my part. Did he actually listen to what Romeo said? Could it be that is actually a nice guy?

"Phew... I'm done with my part." It took a long time, but I'm finally done! Did I do okay? Gray told me I was slow before, but did I do a good job? "I only did a small part of the deck... Gray must still be cleaning... I should give him a hand.." I feel bad that he took most of my part. I leaned over the edge of the as I looked out to sea, I wonder if I'll ever get home. I saw a rippling in the water and peered closer to get a better look. Suddenly a huge fish with a incredibly sharp looking nose jumped out of the water towards me, I panicked and felt rooted into my place.

"Look out!" I heard someone yell with desperation obvious in his voice.

* * *

Okay!

Go to the next chapter now!

Hope you enjoyed that!

byebye

chu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Okay!

Next chapter is up and running!

Story is based off Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates in Love or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Unable to turned around I shut my eyes, I feel them yank me and jump in between me and the sharp nosed fish. "Ow..." I hear the person say softly. I opened my eyes to see, Gray pull out one of his swords and stab the fish that was flopping around on the deck. "Gray!?" No! He's bleeding from his arm now! I grabbed him and pulled him towards me and I looked at his arm, "... Ow." "Oh! You must treat your arm right away!" I stumbled with my words as they all kinda blurred together, I gotta take him to Romeo!

"Romeo!" I call as I walk into the infirmary, "Hi Lucy. What's up? Is Gray giving you a hard time..." Romeo looked to Gray with disappointment in his eyes, "Gray!? What did you do!?" Romeo exclaimed after catching a look at the large slit in his arm, "Cut it out... It's just a scratch..." I could almost scoff at his statement if not for my worry, "There was a huge fish with a long sharp nose!" Romeo gasped, "A nail head fish!? Did one of those getcha!?" "Damn right." Gray answered, "I thought they only slash people who bug them." Gray sighed at what Romeo said, "He tried to save me! That's how he got hurt..." I said softly, "He... tried to save you?" Romeo asked, "Yes." I answered, "This one was leaning too far over the railing, it must have been hungry, but I killed it. Jellal will be cooking fish tonight." "I see... I see, Gray." Romeo gave Gray a sly smile. "... Don't look at me like that." Is Gray blushing...? "Alright now... Don't be shy. Let's see... take off your shirt so I can see the damage." Romeo laughed.

"Ow..." Gray said as he pulled off his shirt, "Umm!" I suddenly found myself looking at a shirtless, well build might I add, Gray. I know the Doctor needs to take a look at him, but still... I don't need to see the guy take his clothes off! "It's deeper than it looks... No need to act brave..." Romeo sighed as he inspected the cut, "I ain't... Ohhh! It hurts!" Gray exclaimed as Romeo cleaned his wound, "Did you say somethin'?" Romeo asked looking up with a smile, "No, I didn't!" Gray say firmly, "... Oh no." I said quietly, Gray's shirt is torn. The fish cut right through it, Ah! I've got an idea. "Owww! Doc, can't ya be more gentle? That smarts!" Gray mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Ah, Gray!" I called out to him gaining his attention, "... Eh? What?" Gray asked, "... That hurts! Ouch! Doc! Yer hurting me!" Romeo laughed, "Do you talk to a girl like that?" I guess Romeo may not be as nice as he looks... "Okay! Alright! What can I do for you, Miss!?" I tried not to laugh at the miss as I stated what I wanted to say, "Lemme fix your shirt!" "Hm!?" Gray looked shocked at what I said, as well as Romeo who looked up from fixing Gray, "It's torn, and... I think I can wash off the blood..." Romeo smiled before chuckling a bit, "Oh, you're so nice Lucy! What do you think Gray?" Gray looked away with a blush, "You... Ya don't hafta do that..." "You got hurt because of me!... I wanna show my appreciation..." I could feel a blush of my own rising to my cheeks and Romeo laughed again when he noticed, "Why not Gray? We rarely buy shirts anyway." Romeo gave Gray a smile, "Well..." Gray thought about it for a while, "Is it... Okay?" I asked, if he didn't want me to, there was nothing I can do about it, "... Okay then. But you better fix it up real nice!" Gray said, I could see the blush painting his cheeks again, "Sure!" I said cheerfully, I'm glad I can do something for him.

"There!" I fixed his shirt. It's not like before... but I think it looks fine. "Are you done?" Gray asked as he walked into the room, "Ah, Gray! Sorry to keep you wait..." I trailed off as I looked at him, still half-naked!? Well I guess I did have his shirt... "Lemme see..." Gray said as he took the shirt from me, "..." I was silent as I watched him look at my sewing, "Ah, ha... Looks nice. Ya did a good job." Gray told me with a smile, "You think so?" I asked, "Yeah. Yer approved!" He said, "I'm relieved..." I'm happy he likes the job I did. Gray slipped his shirt back on, "... Alright then." He said, "How's your arm?" I hoped he wasn't to injured because of me, "That's nothin'. Romeo's just tryin' t' scare ya." Gray said with a smirk, "Is that right..." I'm so glad it wasn't that bad... "Come with me." Gray said pulling me off the bed, "Huh? Where?" I let him dragged me out the door.

Gray's heading somewhere... Is something on the deck? "..." I stayed silent as I followed him, "... Hm." "Oof!" I said as he suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into his back, "Don't... Don't stop so suddenly like that!" " We're gonna go up there." Gray says, I look to where he's pointing, "Huh?" Does he mean the lookout? "Are you okay?" Gray asks me once we get to the top, "I'm okay...! ... Woahh!" What a view! It's so pretty! Everything's orange... the sea... the sky... "Beautiful..." I whisper to no one, "Isn't it magnificent?" Gray says in reply, "You'd never get to see this, only from a ship." "You're right..." I mumble, I feel sucked into it's beauty... "Do ya like it?" Gray asks me quietly, "Yeah..." I softly reply, "Okay then!" "!" Gray, he's cute when he smiles like that... my heart is pounding... I wish he's smile like that more often, "Well, ya fixed m' shirt, and... this's somethin' from me. Reward, so t' speak?" Gray tells me smiling that heart warming smile, "That's 'cause you saved me..." I smile in return, "I wanted to do this! Can't ya just accept that!" He wanted to do this for me...? "... Yes... thanks..." My face is starting to burn, "Good girl." Gray says, "..." He's... He's kind of pushy, but... I think he's sweet...

"One day I'm gonna be the king of pirates." Gray says, "Hmm? King of pirates?" I ask, "Yeah!" Gray smiles at me, "I'll concur all the ocean! You'll see!" I could tell Gray was brimming with confidence, "Yea, I will see." I whisper to myself.

King of pirates... I'm glad I've gotten to know Gray, if only, a little bit better.

* * *

End chapter!

I hope you liked that last two chapters!

If you did I hope you check out my other stories too!

byebye

chu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Hi minna!

This is based of Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

"Another sunny day!" Not a drop of rain... Isn't there any rain over the sea? It's like the perfect weather! "Mornin Lucy!" I saw Romeo come and join me on the deck, "Good Morning!" "You look good..." Romeo rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean healthy and all. Do you need any help?" I stopped the blush from rising to my cheeks, "I'm fine! Thanks!" I said with a smile, Romeo always offers his help to me, "You're welcome." Romeo smiled back. "It's a nice day isn't it?" I ask looking up to the sky, Romeo looked up as well, "It is." "I've only ever seen rain once since I got on board... Don't we have more rain over the sea?" I was truly curious since rain was so rare out here, I thought it would rain more. Romeo thought about it, "Dunno. 'Cause Rogue hates the rain, maybe." "He does?" Rogue steers the ship so he could make sure to steer clear of the rain I guess, but why does he hate rain? "Yeah. His hair gets all curly." Romeo laughed as he said this, "Ah! His hair!?" "Yeah, the humidity does it." Rogue's hair is wavy already, but it gets worse? I... I'de kinda like to see that.

"Yo!" A loud voice called for my attention, "Gray!" "Gimme a hand! Don't just hang around like that!" Gray said with the same loud voice, "Sorry... What do I do?" "Oh yeah... It's a full moon tonight..." I turned to Romeo as he spoke, "Full moon?" Why are we busy when it's a full moon? I followed Gray to the kitchen, "Whoa!? What the heck if this!?" My gosh! Lots of food! It's a feast! "That's for later." Jellal said, he was preparing even more food, "Hm? Later?" Something about the full moon... What's going on? Jellal stopped cutting for a moment to look at me, "... I'm warning ya. Don't get too drunk." "D... Drunk?" What's he talking about - getting drunk... What's happening tonight?

"Hey! Jel! She's confused. We're gonna have a party tonight. Full moon, ya know!" I looked at Gray, "Eh?" Gray sighed, "Don't ya remember that rule Captain told ya?" I thought about it for a moment, "Ah yeah, I kinda remember now..." Gray nodded before helping Jellal with the food, "That's what we're working on." "This early!? The food'll go bad..." It was 8am and we were already preparing food for late at night... "I don't use anythin' that perishes fast. Don't worry." Jellal said, "But, um..." "You say nothin' about the food. Jel's the best. You just give him a hand." Gray snapped, "Aye... Aye, sir!"

Captain Gildarts walked into the kitchen and took a look at the food, "Ah ha. You're doin' good." He said with a strong voice, "Captain!" "It's nice to see a woman working in the kitchen. Sight for sore eyes." I had to hold in the scowl that comment brought to me, "What's up, Cap?" Jellal asked, "We're gonna have a welcome party tonight. We need double the usual." As Captain was talking to Jellal, he had a serious and straight face, "I'm doin' it." Jellal said while getting back to work, "You're the best Jellal!" Captain grinned, "Luce, talk to ya later." SMOOCH! "Uhm!?" He kissed me on the cheek!? To say I was shocked was an understatement... and Luce? "Ha! Ha! Ha! You look like you've never been kissed! So long!" Captain left with a hearty laugh. "..." I was silent as I continued working. He's... He's like a storm. He's like what people call a storm... "Hey, spacey. Keep workin'." Gray's voice invaded my thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah..."

I had no idea it took till late afternoon to prepare food for the party... The sun was already setting. Jellal said Gray'll take over for me, but... "Oh! Luce!" Luce? I turned around, "Natsu... whoa! Are they all booze!?" The was many barrels sitting on the deck, "Haha! This is only half of it!" Natsu laughed, "What! Only half?" I can see... 4, 5, no 6 wooden boxes filled with 4 barrels of booze each... Wait a second, how many gallons are there...? "We need 4 more boxes and 3 more barrels... at least..." Natsu told me with a grin, "Oh my gosh..." They must be heavy drinkers, "They can go all right! I've never seen them really drunk!" Natsu told me, "... That's because I'm the first one to get drunk..." Natsu added the last part in after a little thought, "Haha!... Can I give you a hand?" I made my way down to the cellar with Natsu chasing after me, "I can't ket you do that, Lucy! It's very heavy... wait!" I stopped walking to look at him, "Yeah?" Natsu nodded, "Could you carry the firewood? We'll need to get some lights going." Natsu is so cute to think of me like that, I smiled, "Sure! My pleasure!" "Thanks!"

Natsu grabbed the booze and brought it to the deck, "Should I take this wood...?" There was many stacks of wood sitting agains the side of the ship, "Ah, there you are!" Gray came into the cellar, "Gray!" "Ya're carrying the firewood? I'll give ya a hand." Gray grabbed some of the wood off of me, "Is the food ready?" I asked him, "Almost... take the other side, "Yes sir!" I took the other pile of wood, Gray scowled, "... Can't you stop that?" I peered at him, "Huh?" "Just talk to me like normal." I guess I've been speaking with respect... "Normal... but..." "Don't talk to me like yer talkin' to yer boss or somethin'." I frowned, "Are you sure?" I asked, it would be weird for me... "I'm letting you, so just do it, alright?" "Huh, still..." "Enough. It's decided." Gray said, "Huh!?" My eyes were wide open with the tone he just used, "That's it! From now on!" "Yes, sir..." "..." I quickly corrected myself, "Ah... Alright then." Gray smirked, "Like that. Yea gotta drink a glass of booze fer every 'Yes, sir' at the party." I gasped, "No! That's too much..." Natsu said they're heavy drinkers... I kinda have an idea a glass of booze isn't enough to entertain them... Gray laughed at my face, "Just kiddin'... Let's finish this already." "Sure!" I said as we brought the firewood up to the deck.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter!

byebye

chu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter!

Story based of Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

The full moon was already out in the sky and the booze and food were all set out on the deck, we generally eat is the mess hall, but since it's a full moon tonight I guess were eating under the stars. "Are ya all here?" Captain Gildarts called in a loud, booming voice, "Yeah!" Everyone shouted out in reply, "Welcome to out new member Luce! Cheers!" Captain shouted out with a grin, "Cheers!" Everyone took a gulp at their booze, Rogue had a satisfied smirk on his face, "It's tastes splendid tonight. The best drink." "A very special one. Looks like Captain took out the good stuff." Romeo said agreeing with Rogue. Natsu laughed, "The booze if good, the food is excellent!" Jellal stuck more food onto Natsu's plate, "Eat somethin'. Er ya'll get sick from drinkin'." Jellal seems to be responsible about food... Wow... Look at that... All the booze and food are disappearin' already...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't get to excited!" Captain made him was over to me, "Luce," Captain spoke to me with serious eyes, "Y-yes!" The look he gave me shot chills through my body, "Relax, will ya? How do ya like this ship?" I let my body calm down a bit before answering, "I'm getting used to it, and it's fun. Your guys are all nice to me..." "It's good to hear yer havin' fun... Drink and eat as much as ya want! This's a welcomin' party for ya!" "Th...Thank you very much." It was kinda intimidating to be talking to the Captain of a pirate ship like this, Captain Gildarts went serious again, "... Luce, ya always look so nervous. Are ya afraid of me?" "No, it's not that..." He's just got this intimidating air about him... He's different from the other guys... I get a little nervous... "Luce, come here!" Captain said with a smile, "Huh?" I moved closer to Captain, "Come closer." He said being all serious again, "Er, uhm..." I don't know... He kissed me on the cheek earlier... I don't want to be caught off guard... "What can I... Whoa!" He grabbed my shoulder!? "Captain!?" "Hmmm... Yer kinda cute..." Captain had a smile on his face, "Ah, no... hey!" It hurt to shoot down my looks, but still... This isn't good!

PULL! Captain's face changed to shock at the person who pulled him off me, "Captain! Ya kid around too much." "Gray!" He just... rescued me... Didn't he? "Ah, Gray... I knew ya've been looking this way..." Captain had a knowing grin on his face, "Ya wanna join us?" He asked Gray. Huh? Gray been... lookin' this way? "No thanks!" Gray said sharply, "I just thought ya might be runnin' outta booze..." Captain laughed loudly, "Ya high-tailed it from way over there, didn't ya?" "!" Gray... he's red in the face... It's true he wasn't sitting very close... "A... Anyway, I gotta doubt your taste in women." Gray said, he looked embarrassed after what Captain caught him with, "I guess you'll take any girl." Gray added, "Haha! Is that so! Alright, I give yer girl back!" Captain said, "M... My girl... Yer kiddin'!" Gray yelled loudly, Captain just laughed, "Alright, alright!" Captain walked off after that.

"Tsk..." Gray turned to me, "... Yo, come here." The blush on his face was long gone as his face was annoyed, "Y... Yeah?" Gray sighed, "Jeez. Every time yer outta my sight..." "Thank you Gray, I think he got a little bit drunk..." Gray looked at me with wide eyes, "Yer crazy! He ain't got drunk with a tiny bit o' booze like that! He's just havin' fun with ya!" "He... He was?" Gray growled, "Gimme a break! He was hitting on you?" Gray looked pissed, I wonder why. "..." I was silent as I didn't know how to answer him. "Hey, say somethin'." Gray shook my shoulders trying to get my attention, "Uh... I don't know what to say..." "You are..." Gray faded out looking to the sky, "What?" I was curious about what he was gonna say, "Nothin'" "?" Now I really wanna know, "Just sit right next to me. They're gona start a real party now." He said, "Okay..." I took the seat next to him.

"Hey Captain, wanna have a drinkin' competition?" Rogue asked Captain, "If ya wanna go up against me, I'll be glad to take ya on!" Captain laughed, I turned to Jellal when I heard him gasp, He had a look of complete and utter shock, "Is it... not wine, but... blood?" Jellal look at the glass in his hand, Romeo laughed loudly, "Haha! Fooled ya! It's wine... la, la, la, la, la!" " Ya sound awful..." Jellal said with a scowl, "Who me? La, la, la, la, la!" Romeo sang louder to annoy Jellal... "Holy shit... It's getting raucous..." I said to myself. The food is all gone... And the booze is disappearing at an unbelievable pace... I don't think any of them are even fully drunk yet! "Luce, hey!" BOP! "Um... Natsu? Are you... Okay? You're heavy... Lemme go!" Natsu was on top of me and just snuggled into me more, "Luce, you're... soft." Natsu said with a smile. His face was flushed from drinking too much... "Natsu! You drank too much! Look at you. Yer face is all red!" Natsu just laughed, "Ho! I'm er... alright... Luce's with meeee... Hee! Hee!" "You're not making any sense..." I mumbled, either way Natsu is so cute, like a little child... "Luce, hee, hee." Oh my gosh! He's heavy and...

"Natsu... Get off her... ya some of a bitch!" Gray yelled, TUNK! "Bruurp!"Natsu let out a burp after landing hard onto the deck when Gray threw him off me, "Gray! You're too rough!" I said, Natsu's hitting his head on the floor... Oh...! "He'll be fine, and if I didn't do this, he's never let." Natsu stayed the floor and started weakly hitting Gray's legs, "Whaddya doin', Gray that hurt..." Natsu whined. Gray sighed before turning to me, "And you, you can't just let 'em do whatever they want!" "He's... He's just drunk you know..." Gray gasped, "Is that it! Ya want him to hold ya!" Gray was looking at me with a shocked face, "That's not the point... What are ya gettin' at?" I asked him. Romeo came and slung an arm around Gray's shoulder, "Hey, Gray, take it eeasyyy!" "Doc. She's just..." Romeo laughed, "Yer like a body guard. But if yer too overprotective, who knows, you might be fire!" Romeo laughed again, "!" Gray was wide eyed at Romeo's talk, Natsu got off the floor and with a cute flushed face began to protest, "Don't wooooorrrryyy... I... won't fire Gray... I like... like 'm!" Natsu's speech was slurred and drowsy. Natsu is totally out there... "Shut up Natsu! We ain't talkin' about YOU!' Gray flung Natsu away again. Romeo patted Gray's head, "Huh?... Then WHOM are you talknig about, Mr. body guard? Hee, hee!" Gray blushed and looked away, "Screw you..." What are they... talkin' about?

Captain Gildarts called out for everyones attention, "I made a decision! Listen up!" "Captain?" I asked, "What did ya decided Captain?" Gray asked after me, "Our destination!" Captain said with a large grin, "Destination...?" Aren't they looking for treasure? "I wanna eat Noconuts!" Captain says with a smile, huh? "Noco... Noconuts?" What's that...? Jellal answered my unspoken question, "Noconuts... are on an island nearbu where women are prohibited..." Captain laughed, "I made up my mind. I wanna eat coconuts. We're gonna go eat 'em." "We are... but, what are we gonna do with this? This is a woman." Gray pointed to me as he spoke, "Luce can stay on board. We're gonna eat noconuts tomorrow!" Captain sounded like he already decided. Romeo laughed, "Oh, boy! I like 'em too..." "I wanna eat 'em toooo!" Natsu chirped, Gray sighed, "Natsu... don't say anythin'." Everyone seemed to like these 'noconuts'... "What... What's noconuts... what is it!" My question went unanswered as everyone headed to bed.

Anyhow... An island prohibited to women? Nothin' dangerous if I stay on the ship... right? But it's kinda exciting. This is the first time they told me specifically where they're goin'.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!

I need some help thinking of a nickname for Gray, please help me!

byebye

chu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Story based of Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So, no women are allowed here? It looks like an ordinary island..." Captain Gildarts wanted to eat noconuts, so we came to the island that women are forbidden to enter to get them. "It looks harmless, but we might be attacked if they find out we're carryin' a woman. Don't poke your head out." Gray told me, "Is that right? OK." What kind of island is this... prohibited to women? An island full of men. Isn't that kinda weird...? "Ready? Let's go eat some noconuts!" Captain said with a grin. W... What are noconuts anyway? "Be careful! I'll look after the ship!" Natsu said as he waved, "... They're gone..." The crew had already left the ship. "Luce! I'd like to dry stuff today 'cause it's suck a sunny day..." Natsu told me, "sure! Let's do that!" I smiled at Natsu and he gave me a toothy grin in return, "Thanks!"

While we were hanging up all the laundry I decided to ask the question that's been on my mind, "What are these noconuts everyone's so eager to eat?" Natsu gasped, "Huh? Never heard of 'em?" I nodded, "Never heard of 'em." Natsu laughed, "I dunno either!" "Really, you don't know either?" "Nope... but they'll bring some back for us!" Natsu laughed again, I smiled, "Yeah. I can't wait!" I want to try this noconut they wanted so badly.

"The wind's kicked up." The wind was making my blonde hair fly everywhere, "Should we take the sheets in Luce?" "I think so!" The wind is really blowing now... I gotta be quick... "One more sheet... No!" The last sheet! It's blown away... "Where did it... Ah, it's hanging on the tree over there!" What am I gonna do... It's on the island... Should I go and get it? But women aren't supposed to set foot on the island... "... but I can quickly grab the sheet and come right back." Yea, I can do that! "Natsu, I'm picking up the sheet!" Natsu came back to the deck, "Eh, where?" I pointed to the sheet in the tree, "Right there!" I got off the boat to grab the sheet, "Huh? Luce, wait up!"

Wow... I feel like I'm sawing. Haven't been on land in such a long time. "The sheet is... Ah, over there!" It's hanging on the tree... I think I can reach it. "Oomph... almost there..." "Who's there!?" "!?" No... Somebody saw me... RUSTLE. "You... woman! How did ya get here?" An islander yelled when he saw me, "No! You're mistakin'. I just wanted to get my sheet..." He growled, "Get that woman!" "What!? Can't be?" They don't even listen to me!? I... I gotta run! "Woman!" Oh no! The ship's the other way! "Surround her! Trap her!" Why... Why on earth do they do this...!? They're carrying weapons... I can't get caught. They must wanna hurt me! I gotta run no matter what!

"Huff, huff... I... I can't keep running. I gotta hide somewhere..." How about behind the tree... Yeah, I think I can hide there! "Over there! Get her!" "Oh no! They're comin'!" RUSTLE. "Uh oh... Somebody's comin' from this way too!" "Over here! She's there!" "They're comin' behind too!" They're surrounding me!? I'm gonna get caught... "Hey!" "Ahh! Sorry, I didn't mean to land here!" I bowed to 90 degrees, "I just.. I just wanna get the sheet... the sheet!" Hm? I know this voice... I straightened up, "Whaddya doin'?" "Hmm?... G... Gray!? Why are ya here!?" Gray scoffed, "'Why are ya here' my ass!" "I... I just wanted to get our sheet..." I was ashamed to get caught on the island, "Over there!" I heard a loud voice yell, "Jeez... No time to quarrel. Stay behind me!" Gray said as he pushed me behind, "Y... Yes."

"Hey she's got a buddy!" "Get 'em both!" The island men where yelling as they saw Gray shielding me, "Catch me if you can!" Gray challenged pulling out his two swords, CLANG! There're so many of 'em... Is Gray okay by himself? "This guy's a... two sword fencer?" One guy said, "Are ya... Gray, the two sword fencer...?" "No time to have a chat with ya... Rhaaa!" Gray lunged forward, "Ha!" "Oof!" "Urahh!" "... Aghr!" "Aheeeh!" "Whoahhh..." My gosh! He beat 'em all up... "Let's get outta here before more of 'em come!" "Okay!" We ran from the pile of beaten up men.

"Huff... huff..." "Huff... huff..." Both Gray and I were tired and out of breath, "They haven't gotten this far ye. Hide behind the tree." Gray said, "O... okay..." Oh my gosh... My legs are trembling! "Now... What the hell are ya doin' here? I told you to stay on the ship with Natsu!" Gray sighed, "Didn't ya listen to what Captain said? Women get executed here!" "I... I know, but..." I just wanted to get the sheet... "Remember. From now, you follow Captain's orders... If you don't obey, you'll die anytime." "I'm sorry... I'm too scared to imagine what would've happen if you hadn't come..." "Yeah really. Ya can't complain if ya get killed, the way you carry on..." "Umm..." "What? Say somethin'." I didn't know what to think, I would've died if it wasn't for Gray... "I'm sorry..." "If yer really sorry, don't go off on your own anymore." I looked at my feet, "I won't..." "Jeez, you're annoying..." Gray mumbled.

"I'm so, so glad you rescued... me..." Shit, I'm gonna cry... "You... Yo... are ya crying!?" Gray asked in shock, "I... I'm just... so..." "Don't cry..." Gray said softly, "Y... Yeah..." "Women..." "I... I'm sorry..." I couldn't stop myself, "Don't cry, 'cause I dunno what to do... Oh great..." Hm... He's... He's patting my... head? I looked up and saw his cheeks were tinted pink, "G... Gray..." "There, there... stop cryin'!" Is he tryin' to comfort me...? "Heh!" I giggled, "What!? What's so funny!?" Gray asked, "Nothin'! I'm okay now, thanks." I smiled at Gray, he was so adorable at times! "Oh, well, alright..." Gray was blushing, he's kinda clumsy...

"We hafta get to the beach.. and get back on board somehow." He said, "Yeah... but we can't go back where we came from, can we?" "Uhm... What we can do is..." Gray was looking at me, "What? What're you lookin' at..." His gaze felt intense, "Take off your clothes." He said, "Hm!?" Gray!? What's he saying!? "Take 'em off, now!" "Wait! Tell me why I'm doin' this!" "Ya gotta wear men's clothes." "Oh?" He shoulda said that first... "Listen. There isn't any way around to get to the beach without going back where we came from, except for passing the checkpoint... That's the only way I know of!" There isn't another way around then... "There is no way ya can pass like this... Ya hafta take them off!" I sighed, "Alright. What do I wear then?" Gray's eyes widened, "... Oh..." "Haven't thought about that..." I grumbled, Gray's blush returned to his face, "So? I didn't have time to think it through!" "..." I had no reply, "Oh, I know! I'll borrow some clothes form some house!" "Can ya?" "Who do ya think yer talkin' to! Watch!" "We gotta find some house and get the clothes..."

RUSTLE! "Eep!" I scream slightly at the sudden noise, "Were we followed!?" Gray mumbled, MEOW! "... a cat?" Gray sighed, "Oh fer crissakes... Ya react too much!" "I... I thought I heard 'em comin'..." "Just... calm down." Gray told me, "How can I calm down in a situation like this?" I asked him, "I'll protect ya." Gray said with a serious tone, "Hm?" "Seems like there's trouble every time ya leave my sight. I'll protect ya." "G... Gray..." He looks so serious... My heart's beating fast... "Never stay away from me... Ah! At the party too!" Gray exclaimed, "Hm..." "Answer me." He said, "O... Okay." "Good!" Gray said with a smile. If I'm not mistaken, he means... Always be with me', doesn't he? "Let's find that house now... Ready?" Gray turned to me, "Yeah!" I was ready, we were gonna make it back alive.

We were chased down to the corner. How do we go back to the ship? We hafta make it back somehow... I just hafta believe Gray. He said he'll protect me...

* * *

If you guys want me to do the story for

Thomas, who is Natsu, then you can ask me and I'll

find some time to post that. It probably won't be until I finish this

one though! Hope you liked that!

byebye

chu-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Story based of Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Here." Gray handed me a bundle of clothing, "Men's clothes..." I mumbled to myself. Gray found a house and borrowed some clothes for me. "Okay. I'll change!" I said, "Do it quick will ya?" Gray replied as I walked away, "Yes!" I shouted back. "... Well..." These clothes are too big for me... Hm? How do I put them on? "This way...?" "Are ya done?" I heard Gray call out, "Not yet!" I heard Gray sigh, "Remember we're being chased!" I know that, I know... I thought men's clothes were easy to put on...

RUSTLE! RUSTLE! "Eeep!" What!? What is it? MEOW, I breathed a sigh of relief, "The cat... again..." Gray ran through the bushes, "Are you okay!?" I could hear the worry in his voice, "Yeah. It's the cat again..." "Woah!?" He suddenly exclaimed, "Hm?" Oh shit! I'm not wearing pants yet! "Ngyah!" I screamed after realising, "I didn't see anythin'! Nothin'! I only saw yer legs!" Gray said in a embarrassed voice. His head was slightly turned to the side, but I could see the blush on his face. "You saw!" I squealed, "No! Just a flash, a flash!" He replied quickly, "Yer takin' too long. Yer gonna get us in trouble if ya don't hurry up!" He mumbled as he walked away, still blushing. "I'm tryin'!" Holy moly. What am I doin'...?

"Sorry for keepin' ya waiting..." I said, returning to where Gray was standing, "Alright then!" Gray said. Things are awkward... How do I fix this? Gray startled blushing again, "Here we go. Ready?" "Yeah..." I mumbled back. Gray... He's not even looking at me... Oh, come on, am I the only one who feels embarrassed... "Here we are at the checkpoint... Just pray." Gray said quietly, "No! The man at the checkpoint... He was chasing me before!" I quietly yelled back, Gray sighed when he saw the man, "Seriously?... Hide behind me. We gotta make it past. Don't talk... Don't say anythin'." I nodded. Ohm O'm so nervous... Please let us pass...!

"Can we go home?" Gray asked the man, "... Why did you come to this island?" The islander asked in return, "We wanted to eat noconuts." Gray replied in confidence, "Nococnuts... Ah the ship anchorin' since yesterday. That's yer ship there?" Gray nodded, "Right. The ship's leavin' soon. We're kinda in a hurry. Can we go now?" "..." I stayed silent as Gray told me. I feel like my heart's gonna explode...

"Wait a second. Is he with you?" The islander asked before we made it past, "!" Will I get caught? "Yeah? What?" Gray asked, "He's kinda small... a kid?" The man asked, "That's right." Gray replied, "I wanna see his face." The man told us, "!" No... No... Is he suspicious about me? "Hey. What's the problem?" Gray asked sternly, "We found a women.. Haven't caught her yet. Still lookin'." "Ah? But, this kid's been with me all this time." Gray said. I'm supposed to say nothin'. I should just nod, "See? He's been with me. Can we go now?" Gray asked again, "Hmm... I don't know..." The islander is hesitating to let us leave, "What? What's wrong?" Gray was starting to shack slightly, I could feel him, "Take off yet hat!" The man yelled. I can't say anythin'. I just hafta shale my head... SWING! SWING!

"What the hell! He's swingin' his head like a nut!" The islander said, "Is it some kind of ritual!?" Dammit... I'm getting more attention... "Ahh!" He... He took my hat off! "Ya... Yer the woman!" I gasped, "Gr... Gray!" He signed, "... Shit! We were almost there." "Over here! We found the woman!" The islander yelled out, "Lemme go!" Gray yelled, "Don't let 'em go! Take 'em to the village!" What... What do we do...? What's gonna happen to us?!

xxxxx

BAMM! BAMM! "oh, crud... Lemme outta here!" Gray yelled banging on the door, "..." We're trapped inside the cell... fully metal... only a window, tiny window... "What on earth am I doin' here!?" Gray mumbled, I was close to crying, "'Cause of me... Sorry..." I whispered back, "I'm not sayin'... 'cause of you, am I?" Gray asked quietly, I look up to his face, "... but." "Just forget it! What're we gonna do! Ha, they got us!" Gray snapped... I don't know what he's talkin' about... "There ain't many people on this island. And they didn't make this jail very strong... We'll break out!" "Break out... How... How do we do that?" The wall is made of iron... how does Gray expect us to break out?

"They look like they're rustin' away... Lemme just knock it down." Gray said. BOP! "..." Gray crashed into the door... Nothin' happened... "... No, can't." Gray mumbled... Is Gray... by any chance, a dope? "Hm... We'll escape through that window..." Gray said, "I... I don't think we can do that. It's to small..." I said back, "I'm not gonna just sit around here!" Gray yelled... he was going insane! "..." "Boy... It's gettin' dark..." Gray said as he looked out the window, "And... gettin' cold..." I added on. It may be very cold at night... We have a small window... And it's getting dark...

"Hm? Can ya hear a voice?" Gray suddenly asked, "Uh?... Hey, you're right! It's faint, but I hear somebody... Hachoo!" I sneezed loudly, "Shit! Ya scared me... what, are ya cold?" Gray asked me, "I'm fine! It's kinda dusty here. Made me sneeze." Gray sighed, "... You're not a good lier. Ya need more practice to be a good lier." "Hm?" So he doesn't believe me? "It's not the dust. Yet lips're almost blue." He told me, "They are...?!" I unconsciously brought my hand to my lips, "No..." "Umm..." "Come... here." Gray whispered. PULL! "!"

"Are ya warmer a bit?" Gray whispered into my ear, "G... Gray!" He's holding me!? Oh... it's warm... "Hm! You!" Gray gasped in surprise, "Uh... Oh!" I... I'm hugging him tight without thinking! "Sorry... I just..." I went to move away, Gray blushed as he pulled me closer, "... Stay as you are." He whispered, "!" "See? Warmer..." I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he spoke... It's... It's not cold anymore, but this still makes me uneasy! "How come ya hafta put up with cold like this?" He mumbled to me, "I, er... I wasn't really cold or anythin'..." Gray chuckled a little, "I noticed ya were shakin'..." "Um..." What's goin' on... My heart beating faster... Am I the only one who's nervous?

"... Are ya nervous by any chance?" Gray asked me. Did... Did he read my mind? "N... Not really..." I stuttered slightly, "Didn't I already tell ya? I won't hit on ya even if ya beg me to." Gray said, "Uhm, um..." I don't know what to make of it... It's not that simple... For some reason hearing that hurts... "Did ya hear that?... Somethin' outside..." He said. CHATTER... "Hm..." "Shh! Quiet!" Gray whispered sharply, "!" He... He's covering my mouth with his hand... His face's too close! "... 'ray! Unn...! Phuu...!" "... The voice is... Rogues? Are they here?" Gray whispered, "NNNN!" Gray's hand clasped tighter around my mouth, "Ooops! Sorry!" "Cough!... You mean... Are they here to rescue us?" "I can't make anything out well, but I'm sure it's them. I think they're fightin'." Gray smiled, "Oh, they are..." I smiled back, they're here to rescue us!

"... Yo. I see yer havin' a moment." "Rogue!" I turned to see Rogue had spoken from the door, "Rogue! ... Er, we're..." Gray stumbled with his words with a light blush on his face, "NO! We were not havin' anythin', really!" I said. Our faced were too close...! "Who cares whatever you were doin'... Did I come too soon?" Rogue smirked, "Don't gimme a crap!" Gray blushed as he yelled, "Do ya have somethin' to tell me?" Rogue asked, "Thank you very much for your help!" I said smiling at Rogue, "Th... Thank you..." Gray grumbled to Rogue, "I say yer forgiven... Come, we gotta go. Quick!" Rogue said walking out the door, "Y...Yes!" I followed after him with Gray behind me. Rogue managed to unlock the door, and we're outside the jail now... but can we get back to the ship the easily...? "They're comin' after us. We gotta run fast!" Gray said, "Yeah!" I agreed with him.

"Gray, this way! We're supposed to meet up with Romeo and the others!" Rogue yelled as he ran, "Right!" Gray nodded, "There they are!" We heard an islander yell, "Don't let 'em get away!" Another yelled, "Oops! They're quick!" Gray yelled, "Woman, move faster." Rogue said running faster, "Y... Yes!" ... but... how can I keep up with them...! "Gimme yer hand!" Gray said loudly, "Huh... hm?" Oh... Gray's holdin' my hand... Gray looked away blushing, "We don't want you t' fall on the groun' now..." "Th... Thanks." "Run! Just keep runnin'." Gray yelled, "Yeah!"

I don't know why, but since he held me in the jail... I've been paying attention to him... Like... why's my heart beating so fast just 'cause he's holding my hand?... and I'm so sensitive to what he does and what he says... While not knowing where my feeling about Gray are heading... we made it back to our ship safely.

* * *

Hope you liked that!

Please leave a review!

byebye

chu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Story based off Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Yer one time-consumin' woman." Rogue said during dinner that night, "I'm sorry..." I whispered back. I'm so glad we're off the island and set sail, but... Rogue's been really pissed at me since then... "Take it easy... You've got Lucy back safe. What else do you want?" Romeo asked in an attempt to calm Rogue, "I just can't let it go. We shouldn't just forget about this..." Rogue grumbled back, "She disobeyed Captain. That's a fact." He added on the end, "Um..." It's true, I didn't listen to what Captain Gildarts told me...

That's when Gray stood up, "That was an accident! She just tried to get the damn sheet!" Natsu nodded in agreement, "That's right! It's all about the damn sheet!" Rogue thought about the situation, "Well... it ya think about it... if Natsu bothered to go there to pick the sheet up, nothin' like this would've happened." "Um..." Natsu looked away, though it is true... it's not right to pin it on someone else when it was clearly my fault, "Please! I did it all on my on discretion... without tellin' Natsu..."

Captain laughed, "Whatever the heck happened... Ya all came back safely. That's good enough for me." Captain smiled at us, "Captain." Rogue spoke quietly, "Luce." Captain turned his attention to me, "Yes..." I knew I was gonna get it, "There's no guarantee that our voyage will always be safe... Not only the island, but any town or even on the ship, you never know what kinda danger you're gonna face." "..." Captain looked utterly serious speaking to me like that, "Don't act carelessly." "Yes sir... I'm really sorry..." Captain gave a soft smile, "You can go now. And nobody talks about this anymore. I'm goin' back to my little room now."

THUNK. "Everybody... I'm so sorry... I'm..." Rogue cut me off, "Didn't ya hear what Captain said?" "Hm?" Romeo laughed, "Don't talk about this anymore! Right? He means, everything's alright Lucy. It's okay!" "..." Romeo looked at me with worry, "Hey! That's okay..." He said softly to me. SKRUFF. Romeo's patting my head... He's sweet... "Sorry, ah... Thank you." I smiled back to Romeo, "That's alright... and anyway... Gray. What's with the glare?" Romeo asked with a smile, "Hm?" I looked up to see Gray look away, "I'm not glarin' at anyone..."

"Is that right? My imagination... seems like you guys're getting along better!" Romeo said with a laugh, "Whatcha talkin' about?" Gray asked. Romeo looked at me then back at Gray, "You and Lucy. You guys were holding hands when you were back on the ship." "!" My eyes widened along with Grays, I stuttered to answer, "That's... I was running too slowly, so... Romeo..." Wow... he noticed... It's embarrassing... Rogue laughed, joining in on the conversation, "Tell me about it... Gray holding a woman's hand, that's the last thing ya expect to see..." Romeo laughed along with Rogue, "Haha! If Lucy were Natsu, she's definitely left behind for sure!" "Forget it already..." Gray grumbled to them, "Easy, easy." Romeo said to Gray's mood. A light pink flushed on Gray's face as he spoke, "That's it! I'm finished!" Gray walked out the door of the mess hall, "Gray wait!" He's gone...

"Gray!" I walked into our room to find Gray inside, "What...?" "They're talking about us wrong. What're we gonna do..?" "So? What's the big deal?" "What's the big deal, right... Yeah, um... Doesn't it bother you?" Being teased like that... I wonder if he was okay if they got the wrong impression of us, "Not really. It doesn't bother me at all. Just let 'em entertain themselves or somethin'." "Er, yeah..." He's right... It's a trifling thing... They're maybe just havin' fun with it... right. "Oh... My chest..." Gray looked at me in panic, "What!? Are ya sick!" "No,no! It's nothin' like that. Don't worry!" "Are ya sure?" Gray asked, "Postitive..." What was the sensation I just had, like... my heart sank all of a sudden...

"Oh! What were the noconuts by the way?" Gray smirked, "Oh, that. You ate it earlier. The black stuff." "You mean the deep fried food? I thought it was burned because of the colour, but it was so delicious!" "It's a tail." I looked at Gray, he had a straight face on, "A tail?" Gray smiled, "Yup. The tail of a noconoco lizard." I was shocked, "L... lizard!?" I didn't think it would be a lizard, "It was so good... I can't believe..." "Nobody ever said lizard tastes awful." That's true but... "...but, who on earth would think they're eatin' lizard... Cause, you said 'nuts', I thought it would be like a type of nut... or something like that..." "Don't blame other people just 'cause you went around misinterpreting things." I sighed, "... Sorry..." "That's Captain's favourite."

I need to watch what Jellal serves, "I'm gonna make sure I know what I'm eating from now on..." Gray laughed, "Huh... You're funny." ... Gray... Doesn't he smile a lot more than when we met for the first time...? "What? What's wrong?" Gray asked, "Ah, no... Nothin'!" I... I wanna know more about him... "... Oh I'm beat. Wanna go to sleep?" I'm pretty tired too, today was filled with events, "Yeah, I think so." "Okay. Lights out." "Thanks." After turning out the lights Gray sat on his make shift bed on the floor. Boy. I ran so much today. I think I can sleep well tonight...

"..." Hm? I usually head him talking in his sleep, "Oof..." Gray suddenly made a weird sound, "... What's the matter?" "Umm..." "Hm?" What made him make such a strange sound? Gray's... comin' this way... "Lucy..." "Gray?" "I can't put up with this... any longer..." "Woah... hey... Why are ya coming in the bed!?" "Just shut up. I can't take this anymore." I looked at him through the darkness, "Can't take what!?" Hey! Hey! What's goin' on!? "You understand, dontcha?" "Understand what!?" I understand that I was panicking... What... What do I do! Does he want me... Wait! I thought I want to get to know him better, but this's too sudden!

"Make space for me!" Gray grumbled, "Hm?" "Make enough space for me! Now!" He said again, "...Er... Uhm.. You're?" "My legs and waist are killing me 'cause I've been sleepin' on the floor! I ran so much today, I just can't take it anymore!" "Oh... I see..." "I hafta sleep on my bed! Problem?" It would be mean of me to not let him sleep on his own bed, "Okay! Alright!" I could sense Gray smiling, "That's my Lucy. Ya good girl." "Right... You've been sleeping on the floor... and I didn't offer you the bed even once..." "Exactly." "Um..." I feel so bad now... I wasn't too thoughtful and all... but...

"Now go to sleep. I mean it." Gray said, "But, the bed is too small..." "How's this... better?" Gray asked me... He's right up against my back... "Eh... Gray?" "What?" "If you get too close to me, um..." "Hm?... Oh, I see... Sorry for the carelessness..." Does he know what I mean...? "Ya worried about kickin' me off the bed in yer sleep, aren'tcha? Nah!" "No!" That wasn't what I meant! "What is it then? Do ya talk loud in yer sleep? I think I can live with that." You talk in YOUR sleep! "That's not it... but forget it..." Gray chuckled, "Yer funny. Good night!" "... Good night..." ZZZZZ... He can fall asleep just like that... What have I been worrying about...? ZZZZZZ...

FWUF! "Hm!" He... He's holding me from behind! "G... Gray? Are you awake?" ZZZZ... He's sleepin'... Jees, it's all about him with this guy... All... about him? "Nnnn... warm..." Gray mumbled, "!" What am I gonna do... I can't go to sleep like this... my heart's beating so fast... "Luce..." "Hm?" Did he... Did he call my name? "Mmmm... ate too much..." What's he dreamin' about? Food...? But his talking in his sleep made me relax somehow...

I felt myself fall asleep eventually, and slept well till the following morning...

* * *

If you guys want me to do the story for

Thomas, who is Natsu, then you can ask me and I'll

find some time to post that. It probably won't be until I finish this

one though! Hope you liked that!

byebye

chu-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Story based off Voltage inc game Pirates in Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love!

* * *

Lucy's POV

Uhh... morning...? "I feel... like I'm swaying... I can't get... Whoa!?" "Hmmm..." I glanced to the side in shock, "What on earth is Gray doin' in my bed!?" Ah... Right, last nigh, he was aching, and got on the bed... "Urahhh... treasure all mine... zzz..." I giggled silently, "He sure is a happy one..." I mumbled to myself as I listened to Gray's sleep talking. WHUMP! "... Whoa... What... What's this rolling... Eeep!" TUNK! "Ow!" "Uhh..." I faced Gray, we hit our heads against each other... "Oww..." I heard Gray whine, "Ow... Good... morning..." I greeted Gray, "What the heck... Can't you wake someone some other way?" I rolled my eyes, "I didn't mean to hit your head... The ship is rollin' like crazy." "The ship? Oh, whoa... It's not like Rogue." I tilted my head in confusion, "What do ya mean?" "He almost never goes through a storm." "Storm? Is this a storm?" I listened for any sounds of a storm, "Whaddya think it is?" Gray asked, voice slicing through my thoughts.

First storm on board for me... It seems to me we've even been avoiding the rain... 'Cause Rogue's hair curls up...? "I'll go and check!" I said getting off the bed, "Huh?" Gray's eyes squinted at me, "'Cause this's my first storm, and I just wonder what it looks like..." His eyes changed from squinty to wide in a split second, "Yer a real fool!" He said, "Hm?" ROLL! "Whoa!" I shut my eyes as I toppled over. WHUD! Oh my gosh... Hm? It didn't hurt? "... Oww" I opened my eyes to see Gray, "G... Gray!?" No, Shoot. I landed on him!? "Jeez. Just listen to me..." Gray said, "Don't walk around in a storm. Yer not even used to the storm. Ya can get hurt." "I'm... I'm sorry..." Gray's voice was so serious, "One more thin! It's strictly prohibited to walk on the deck in a storm, especially for someone like you! You'll be thrown out in the sea." I nodded. I wasn't used to being on the ship yet, "That's true..." "Don't just go and do somethin' without tellin' me..." "!" He's trying to get up, and our faces are... very close!? "Oh, ah! Sorry!" "..." Gray looked away with pink cheeks. I jumped out of the way, but... we almost kissed...

ROLLL...! "Uhhh!" "Hey!" SQUEEZE! "Ah..." Gray grabbed my hand to help me... "Just hold onto something." Gray told me, "Okay." I said. Gray sighed, "Ya can't even stand in a storm... Women are weak." My blood boiled as I heard his comment, "It's not that I'm weak... I'm just not used to it as you said..." Gray looked at me, "But yer swingin' too much to begin with." "Oh, yeah...? Hm?" There's somethin' around his waist... Oh, swords... I looked at him, he's a two sword fencer, I wonder why... "By the way, how come you use two swords?" Gray's face twisted into one of disbelief, "Why are ya askin' now?" I shrugged, "No reason... Have you always used two?" Gray went silent before answering, "... I was using one at the beginnin'." "At the beginning..." I repeated after him, that means he changed to use two for some reason... "Yeah... Umm, I'm starvin'... Let's go to the kitchen." Gray pulled me along as he walked out the door, "Hey! Don't pull me like that!" Come on, I'm still talkin'!

"Hm? Gray... It's not like ya t' get up early in the morning in a storm." Romeo commented when we walked in, "She bumped her head against mine." Gray said pointing a thumb at me. I held my hands up, "It was an accident!" Romeo laughed, "Ha ha ha! You two have become quite the pair!" A pair! Is it really how it looks? "That's not true..." Gray said with a stern face, "Sit down... Jeez, keep it down. I'm gonna throw ya into the sea." Rogue grumbled, "!" I tried to not stare when I saw Rogue... the tip of his hair's curled...! "Whatycha starin' at? Sit already." Gray said plonking me onto a seat, "Er... yeah..." I looked away from Rogue's hair.

"Jellal! Bacon and eggs for me!" Gray called out, "I'll have a cafe au lait..." THUNK! I faded out when Jellal placed something in front of me, "Here. Eat..." Bacon, eggs and toast... and more... salad, candied nutmeg, pumpkin bavarois and quiche... and Jellal's special yogurt... Ah! Noconuts... there's still come left... "What's the matter? Don' wanna eat?" Jellal asked as he stared at my blank face, "They all look yummy!" I said as I looked back at him with a smile, "..." Jellal stayed quiet as he kept eye contact, "...What?" "Ya eat good... I see... that's why..." Jellal mumbled some things as I struggled to catch his words, "Huh!?" Is he sayin' I'm fat or somethin'!? I brushed the thought off, "I'll just have some, then..." I reached for the eggs, "I'll eat it for ya if ya don't want it! It's good!" Gray said with his mouth full of food, "Sure they look yummy..." I mumbled. CRING. Gray's swords clanked together as he ate, "Can't ya leave the swords back in yer room when ya eat?" Rogue asked, "MUNCH!" "Oh, gross. Ya can't even talk. Do ya want me to tear yer mouth bigger so you can talk?" Rogue said with disgust.

My thoughts went back to when I talked to him before, "Oh, yeah... I was asking him a question before..." "A question?" Romeo asked me, "I was asking him how he became a two-sword fencer." Romeo laughed as he turned to Gray, "That's a good one. Why don't you tell her?" Gray nodded and began to speak while he continued to eat, "MUNCH MUNCH... I was really into pranks when I was a child." "Pranks?... I can imagine that..." "I was always doing tricks all over town... and, I did a prank against the navy once..." I gasped, "Huh!? Against the navy!?" "They were beating me up at the plaza in town... then, there was this guy who saved me..." I thought about what he said, "He... He was a two-sword fencer?" I asked, Gray cracked a smile, "Bingo!... He was so tough that he knocked more than 10 navy guys down one after another..." That's like you Gray... You knocked down many guys when we first met...

"I was like a rag, ya know, couldn't even ask his name... Somebody told me later that he was a pirate." "Was he?" Gray nodded, "Positive... I became a pirate to see him someday." "Huh? To see him!? You said you don't even know his name." Gray shrugged, "So? What's the problem? I've already made up my mind." "About what?" "I'll beat up him when I see him." "Beat him up...? Why the hell do ya wanna do that? Don't you owe him?" "I wanna show him I'm tougher than him." Gray answered, it seemed like a very Gray thing to say but... "You lost me..." "I trained myself to be a two-sword fencer like him, and joined pirates. It's all about that guy I hafta beat up!" I sighed at his thinking, "You've got me..." "Can't stand that guy hanging in my mind for the rest of my life! I gotta get over him." "..." Sounds like a girlfriend he's stuck on... hehe...

"Ridiculous." Rogue said at the end of his story, "Ridiculous my ass!" "Rogue, you don't have to say that... He's cute and simple." Romeo said, "Doc, yer not any better than Rogue..." Gray complained. It never occurred to me that they all have reasons to be pirated to begin with... Gray has his reasons... "I guess you all have your reasons for being pirates..." "..." "... Maybe." Romeo said with a smile, "God, you're dense... We're not like Gray. You expect us t' be braggin' all about ourselves to you." Rogue snapped, "Yeah, I'm just a simpleton." Gray said, "Oh, no... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that!" "That's alright... But I'm impressed that Gray told you his story. It's quite amazing." Romeo said, "Huh?" "He's admitting you as one of us Lucy!" I looked up at the ceiling, "Is that right?" I looked at Gray as he blushed, "I... I... er.. not like that! Coincidence, it's a coincidence!" Romeo smiled knowingly, "Oh yeah? You told your story because it was Lucy right?" "Doc, whaddya tryin' to say all this time?" Gray asked.

"Hmm... anyhow, shouldn't we do something about our unhappy child over there?" Romeo smiled. Unhappy child? "...sob..." My eyes widened, "Natsu? What's the matter? You're crying..." I asked in worry, "I... I didn't know... that Gray had such a reason to be a pirate..." "You didn't know?" Gray looked at us in shock, "Who cares! I thought you already knew..." Natsu pouted at Gray's words, "... That's okay... I'm... I'm... noth... ing..." Natsu yelled at him, "Natsu, come on... please don't cry! Hm? Yes?" "Hey Natsu! Now ya know. Ya satisfied, huh?" Gray stopped talking as waterworks flew down Natsu's face quicker than before, "... Whahhh!" "Natsu!... Wait...!" Natsu ran out of the room, "What the heck is wrong with him..." Gray mumbled. "..." Nobody answers Gray's question as we all stare at him, "...What? What did I do?"

"Let's leave him alone..." Romeo said, "By the way... Gray, have ya been practicing fencing?" "What practice...?" Gray asked. Now that I think of it... since I got on board, I've never seen him take out his sword... except for in actual fights... "I'm already tough. Who needs practice fer crissakes." "You can lose your momentum if you skip what you should be doin'..." Romeo said, "Buzz off will you!" Gray snapped back, "G... Gray..." "Thanks for breakfast..." BAMM! "..." "What do we do about Gray?" Romeo asked us, "... A kid. Overconfident 'bout himseld... he better get hurt soon or he won't learn anything." Rogue replied, "You don't mean it..." I mumbled, "That'd be good for him..." Romeo said, "Good for... Gray?" "Sure... he may get a wider perspective... You'll see, Lucy, someday." "?"

Gray hates practice... To me, he seems to be tough enough... But Romeo is saying that Gray needs more than that?

* * *

If you guys want me to do the story for

Thomas, who is Natsu, then you can ask me and I'll

find some time to post that. It probably won't be until I finish this

one though! Hope you liked that!

byebye

chu-chan


	13. AN

Hi guys!

Sorry that I haven't been updating this story, but I'm going to put this on hold for a little while.  
I feel so bad that I'm doing this, but I've been really tired and my brains been hurting. I know that this isn't  
even something I have to think about, but I thought this would be one of the easiest to put on hold  
since the story isn't going to die and fall out of my brain! I thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you look forward  
to more chapters later on, feel free to read my other stories if you want to fill the time.

I hope you can forgive me for doing this to you guys who have been waiting for an update!  
I love you guys and your support, thanks.

over and out

chu-chan


End file.
